


Lost It All

by rennitz



Series: Wretched and Divine [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Abuse, Bestiality, Child Abuse, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Rape, M/M, Other, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Romefeller Foundation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Trauma, Underage Sex, bestiality mention, trauma for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennitz/pseuds/rennitz
Summary: What happened once Wufei was taken into Romefeller Castle in the Sanq Kingdom during "We Don't Belong"? A dark tale of the abuses that he suffered at the hands of men who decide the fate of the world and now the fate of a young boy who once fought to change the course of history. A sub-story of "We Don't Belong" that deals in the sick and twisted perversions 05 suffered.





	1. Exordium

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply appreciative to any who decide to read this. This is a companion piece to "We Don't Belong" but one does not need to read it to get a better understanding of the main story. This will deal with the abuse Wufei suffers with Romefeller, including his "training" and "reconditioning" to be their sexual slave. I put this in its own story because the original work has enough of this already, yes?

The first night in Romefeller castle was hell. Sanc was supposed to be a bastion of peace, equality, and safety for all, but now with its new masters it was an absolute nightmare. Looking at it at face value, of course, one wouldn’t notice anything off-putting, not at first. It would be in the details that the devil would show his cruel face and claws, his eyes gleaming with wicked glee to let the onlooker know that the future had changed dramatically from its projected course. The way that every single Peacecraft coat of arms had been thoroughly removed, all family portraits taken down to be replaced with those of Sanq’s new masters (though art not pertaining to the Peacecrafts still remained, giving it that almost subtle touch of something not being right), Alliance guards taking the place of trusted Sanc men and women whose families had held positions in the castle for generations. Possibly one of the most telling of the so-called lesser changes would have been the expressions on what few Sanqians who were left. Their eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty where pride once had reigned, and they did not meet the eyes of the young boy who was being escorted through the halls.

Plush carpet muffled Wufei’s footfalls in the massive entrance chamber, giving solace to his aching bare feet and giving a silver-tongued promise of the comforts to be found within the thick walls. Wufei thought it bitterly ironic that five Alliance guards would surround him as they walked, one on his flank, either side, and front, and one to stand immediately behind him with a gun pressed to his skull. Five guards for each original pilot and one of which promising immediate death should Wufei decide to change his so-far peaceful attitude. Every staff member who they encountered would glance at them briefly before immediately scurrying back to where they’d emerged from to wait for the entourage to pass. Each occurrence of that had Wufei’s stomach twisting and a cold hand gripping them tighter and tighter- what did they know?

After some time of walking through elaborate halls, the group emerged into a chamber that looked like it might once have been a comfortable gathering room for guests. A fire burned merrily in the fireplace opposite from the door; a sturdy wooden table held a sampling of finger foods made from the finest local ingredients as well as various liquors; plush chairs were gathered around the fire, some with ottomans, as well as placed about the room near bookshelves that had been as thoroughly cleansed of Peacecraft history as the halls had; soft rugs dotted the floors in strategic places so the cold stone would not seep into one’s boots or feet. Altogether the room itself was the picture of comfort and hospitality.

The same absolutely could not be said of the four men who stood within, still dressed in the clothing they had worn at that farce of a trial. Their expressions held evil intent that they did nothing to hide as Wufei was brought before them and forced to kneel courtesy of the gun against his head. He looked up at their faces with determination still in his eyes but faltered at the sight of the leers in each face presented to him. Their expressions bade him no mercy, no pity, and left nothing to the imagination of what they had planned.

“You may leave.” Tubarov’s dismissal had the guards immediately vacating without any second-guessing or double checks for their masters’ safety. Wufei had the instinct to swallow at the way it was said but just barely managed to keep it in check. Once the door shut behind them, Dekim locked it securely and leaned against the thick wood with a sneer down to the boy. Tubarov circled slowly around Wufei as the defeated pilot remained where he had been stationed. Dermail picked up a glass of wine and sipped it while giving Wufei a more casual examination, almost with disinterest. 

Wufei glanced then to Septum and felt his entire body freeze in fear. True terror was something he had maybe only experienced one other time in his life, when Meiran had taken their colony’s Tallgeese to fight the Alliance, but seeing the expression on Septum’s face now, Wufei felt terror and panic welling up from deep inside of him. The man was looking at him as if he intended to use his teeth to tear Wufei’s flesh from his bones and, at this point, Wufei believed that he would. Swallowing, the boy shifted slightly to move away from the man.

In a flash, Septum had him up by the crown of his head, snarling less than an inch from Wufei’s face. “Just where do you think you can go, hm?” The man’s small eyes bored into Wufei’s with an intensity that made the ex-pilot fight in the hold. “You’re stuck here, you belong to us now.”

“Never!” Wufei spat back, giving his own glare up at the older man. “I belong to no one but myself.”

“On the contrary,” Dekim spoke up from his place by the door, “You don’t have a self anymore. The sooner that you realize that, the better off you’ll be.”

“That’s right,” Septum agreed while actually carrying Wufei by his hair to one of the empty tables. “You lost, little boy. There’s no future for you, so we gave you one.”

“And just what future is that?” Wufei spat while trying to free himself. The feeling of the solid wood hitting the back of his knees made him draw in a breath sharply through his nose in the brief second he had before he was shoved down onto his back on the hard surface, Septum’s hand moving from his hair to his neck. In a flash, the other men surrounded them and held Wufei’s arms and legs while the loincloth he’d been given for prison attire was ripped from his frame. The men, none of them under fifty, ran their hands over the lithe body of the gundam pilot below them with hungry expressions.

“Fifteen, you said?” Tubarov murmured as his hand trailed down Wufei’s thigh.

“That’s the official belief,” Dermail agreed in a husky voice while rolling a nipple under his thumb, “But I do believe his personnel records from L5 state that he’s 14.”

“Just a little boy,” Dekim rumbled, eyes following his hand as it ran over the smooth expanse of Wufei’s stomach, watching the boy’s breathing become faster and faster in outrage and fear.

“Ours,” Septum stated with his eyes on Wufei’s. The pilot had been frantically trying to pull away as he was fondled and stroked, not noticing the cold gaze of the general between his legs. Wufei’s attention was firmly brought back to Septum, however, when he felt the man’s hand wrap around his penis. Pupils dilating in first fear and then anger, Wufei tried briefly to get away before Septum tightened his grip painfully. A sharp yelp was ripped out of Wufei’s throat and he did still, allowing his attackers to resume their touches. Septum removed the glove on his other hand with his teeth and reached down to take over stroking Wufei’s member. He smirked in vicious triumph when he felt Wufei start to harden in his grasp, thumb running over the slit and down the shaft.

“Your future,” Septum finally deigned to answer, “Is to be ours, however we want you. You have no rights or freedom, and outside of this castle you’re a dead man, so it suits everyone better for you to be in here. That includes you.” Septum’s other hand, now free of its glove as well, wrapped around Wufei’s testicles and stroked. “My my, it truly is like a soft little coin purse.”

“He’s bigger than I thought he’d be,” Tubarov commented. “Thought orientals were all small-dicked.”

“If you want him to be, some time in a cock cage will fix that,” Dermail supplied with a sharp twist to the raised flesh in his hand. Wufei cried out and arched his back up into the touch to try to lessen the pain. Tubarov shrugged.

“It makes no difference to me. Besides, not like he’ll ever need it again,” Tubarov traced around Wufei’s well-formed lips idly, not minding for now how they’d been pressed closed as firmly as Wufei could get them. The boy’s nostrils flared with each panicked breath, eyes wide like a cornered animal.

Bored of the conversation, Septum spread Wufei’s legs wider and reached down to part his buttocks. At that, Wufei cried out and earnestly tried to get away from the men. Caught off-guard, they didn’t catch on until he was a few inches away. They pinned him to the table hard with grips intended to bruise. Tubarov grabbed Wufei’s hair and slammed his head on the table which made the boy go limp a moment as his vision whited out. In that interval, Septum had him spread again and was rubbing his finger against Wufei’s entrance.

“Tell me again why you get first dibs?” Dekim asked a little bitterly.

“Because this thing was all Treize would talk about,” Septum answered while circling the tight muscle of Wufei’s anus slowly. “Treize, who I tried so hard for decades to kill even before he was born.” Dermail snorted with a frown. “I knew that brat would get in my way, and he did hinder me for a time. Now, though, I have what was his.”

“This child was his toy?” Tubarov asked with surprise. Septum laughed as a soft groan from Wufei let them know he was coming to again. 

“Not yet. Treize was actually courting him, the nonsensical bastard. Taking his time, making sure that everything happened as it was supposed to.” Septum looked to Wufei’s face and saw the terrified confusion there. Smirking, he deigned to explain further. “Treize was a moron, a child playing with the tools of his betters, and now he’s paid the price for it. Part of that price is you, little Chang. Since Treize was my biggest pain, I’m going to pass that right on to you.”

A little confused, Wufei actually spoke up. “Pass what on?”

Septum’s smirk grew into a malicious grin. “Why, the biggest pain.” Without warning, he shoved his finger inside of Wufei and his grin just grew as Wufei screamed in terrified agony, body wanting to writhe away from Septum but unable to. “My goodness… It seems that Treize never made his move.” The other men’s heads came up in eager attention with identical predatory looks. “This boy is still a virgin.”

“And here I thought we’d already won,” Dermail chuckled low. “That boy was a goddamned fool and now we get to reap the rewards.”

Septum pressed his finger in deeper, pulsing it to try to break through the friction that his dry penetration was causing. Wufei was tight already from never having been penetrated, but adding to that he was clamping his muscles around Septum’s intrusion. “Keep up like that, fool, and you’re going to make me hurt you.”

“I-it already hurts!” Wufei cried out while letting his upper half still squirm. Septum’s laugh chilled him and he looked up into the faces of his captors and saw their intent clear in their eyes. There was no escaping this, then, no getting out of it. Wufei still felt like there was something he should do or say to make it not hurt as badly. Licking his lips, he looked to Septum with what he hoped was something like a calm expression. “Isn’t there… something you can do to make it better?”

“Ah, already accepting your role, slut?” Septum asked almost clinically. The derogatory term made Wufei flinch as rage welled up inside of him again. “Yes, there’s plenty I can do to make this easier, but I won’t.” At Wufei’s pained expression, Septum jabbed his finger in deeper to make him scream. “I want you to hurt, get it? You’re supposed to feel pain, so you shall.”

Bored of this slow burn and wanting to get on with it, Septum pulled his finger out and readied two fingers to go in. As Wufei no doubt was laying there thinking it was maybe over, Septum used his other hand to work open Wufei’s anal entrance and shoved his fingers inside. The shrill scream that invoked ran through Septum’s erection like lightning, making him throb and start to drip precome against his trousers. He was rather relieved to see the other three men undo their pants and pull themselves out even as he himself did so. Dekim rubbed his member against Wufei’s face, pubic hair rubbing on the boy’s soft cheek and getting into his nose when Wufei jerked his head about to see just what had touched him.

Seeing the penis actually rubbing on his face, Wufei shrieked in rage and tried to escape again. Dekim used that moment of Wufei’s open mouth to grab the back of his head and shove himself inside the wet cavern with a grunt. Eyes going wide and gagging hard, Wufei found that he couldn’t breathe with the shaft blocking his airways. His eyes rolled in terror as he tried to pull back but the hand behind his head prevented it. He felt Tubarov rut against his chest with soft moans as Wufei’s soft skin came into contact with his smaller penis. Dermail wasted no time in taking Wufei’s hand and forcing it to wrap around him. On instinct, Wufei squeezed hard and was rewarded with a very sharp slap that sent Dekim flying out of his mouth.

“Little cunt!” The duke was rubbing himself while glaring daggers at Wufei. “Squeeze me again and I’ll return it threefold to you.”

Laughing at Wufei’s pain and humiliation, Septum started thrusting his fingers in and out of the child below him. He didn’t care what the other men did, so long as he had first access to Wufei’s body. He’d dreamed of this moment but had never expected to actually achieve it. The boy shrieked and screamed around the shaft in his mouth, but Septum kept going. He was confident in this moment that he could even achieve release just by finger-fucking Wufei, but it wasn’t what he wanted. No, he would get what he came for.

Septum pulled his fingers out and spat on his hand. Wufei’s comfort be damned, he didn’t want to feel like his dick was on fire. Spreading the saliva over his penis, Septum wasted no time in spreading Wufei’s legs back open. He took the time to notice that Wufei’s entrance was red and swollen, throbbing when he touched it and starting to bleed. Good, Septum thought, that would just give him more lube. He placed his tip at Wufei’s entrance, spat on himself again, and thrust hard inside, stopping shortly past his head.

Wufei froze as his nervous system crashed from overload from the pain. It felt like his lower body was on absolute fire, raging out of control as Septum started to move. Dermail and Tubarov ceased their movements in favor of leaning over to actually see Septum moving in and out of the boy’s virgin hole, blood starting to coat the general as Wufei tore around him.

“There’s nothing like tearing the hymen of a young boy,” Tubarov commented with a hum. “Just a shame that we didn’t get to him when he was younger.” 

Septum nodded as he started to move his hips. Wufei’s blood and his own saliva were blending to make a fantastic lube and that only served to make him thrust faster. Dekim had to pull out of Wufei’s mouth for the screams, snarling that he’d make the boy learn how to “suck while being fucked”. Wufei didn’t register the threat due to the pain coursing through him. Septum grabbed his hips and gave a hard thrust until he was buried up to his torso inside of the child below him. Wufei’s screams echoed off the walls as tears flowed freely down his face, his cries coming out unchecked in this moment as he was raped. Satisfied, Septum kept thrusting inside of him with harsh grunts that were echoed in Wufei’s cries. 

“God, he responds so perfectly,” Tubarov groaned while starting to stroke himself in earnest. “We may have a natural little slut on our hands.”

Dekim chuckled and smacked his erection on Wufei’s face a few times. “Damn right we do. Just have to train it how to multitask.”

Septum heard none of it in lieu of his increasing lust for the boy under him. He surged forward over the body (Dekim pulled back quickly) and crushed his mouth against Wufei’s, swallowing the screams. He took full advantage of Wufei’s open mouth by plundering it with his tongue, tasting his depths and sucking Wufei’s own tongue into his mouth forcefully as his hips snapped against the boy. His thrusts grew more rough and lost their pattern in no time at this pace, so Septum leaned back up and settled in to pound into Wufei’s bleeding ass as hard and rapidly as he could. In no time, it seemed, he gave a snarling growl as he released inside of the boy.

Wufei was nearly incoherent with pain and embarrassment. His mouth tasted like sour gin and tobacco and adding Septum’s increased pace to that- Wufei’s eyes snapped open when he felt the heat shoot up inside of him. No! Not inside… He squirmed uncomfortably while whimpering and, he hated to admit it, sobbing softly. Well, maybe they were done now…

“My turn!” Tubarov’s tone was too eager as he moved to stand between Wufei’s legs. Panic crashed through the boy and he tried to sit up, but Dekim shoved him back down again. The elder Barton gripped Wufei’s mouth with both hands and thrust himself back inside of the now-dry hole. It didn’t stop him from rapidly snapping his sweaty hips against Wufei’s tear-stained face with low grunts of pleasure.

Tubarov barely waited until Septum’s tip cleared Wufei’s ring of muscle before shoving inside with a grunt and sighing in bliss. “Ah, how tight he still is… I think the young are the only times I don’t mind seconds. They spring back so swiftly.” While Septum went to sit in a nearby chair with a drink, smirk still in place and looking far too satisfied, Tubarov started in immediately with a fast pace. Septum’s release as well as the blood present made it significantly easier, allowing the well-dressed man to set whatever pace he wanted. Wufei cried out in agony around Dekim as he was so swiftly claimed, thinking it couldn’t get much worse.

Dekim proceeded to prove Wufei wrong. One hand on his jaw to keep it open and the other grabbing Wufei’s hair, Dekim started shoving hard into Wufei’s mouth and throat. He wasn’t quite long enough to fit down Wufei’s throat properly, instead hitting his gag reflex and making Wufei retch around him. The lack of anything in his stomach seemed to just make it all the more pleasurable for Dekim, who groaned while skull fucking Wufei, forcing the boy’s head still as he pounded against his face. The sight further titillated Tubarov, who moaned happily and set about thrusting into Wufei at a different angle. He’d noticed the erection the child had gained and picked it up in his hand, stroking the shaft and tip as he searched out Wufei’s prostate.

Wild eyes looked down Wufei’s body at Tubarov, silently begging not to be touched like that even as tears fell harder down his face from the harsh movements of Dekim. Tubarov laughed almost breathlessly and cooed at Wufei. “Oh, little boy likes this, hm? Likes it when the adults touch his little dick and try to make him feel good? Well don’t worry, sweet little China doll, Daddy Tubarov is going to make sure you feel really, really good.” One thrust had him hit right on the prostate and Wufei gasped and his eyelids rolled back in what he hated to admit was pleasure. His cock throbbed in Tubarov’s hands and Wufei was rewarded with pleasurable stroking, the man’s hands sliding up and down his shaft and his thumb playing along Wufei’s moistening slit.

Dermail’s eyes grew dark with want and he pushed Dekim out of the way. “Move- there’s a training opportunity here I’m not missing. Tubarov, keep it up.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!”

Dermail shifted Wufei until he was satisfied with the boy’s placement. Discarding his pants, he climbed up on the table and turned so that his backside was facing Wufei’s face. All four adults saw where this was going immediately and grinned widely. Tubarov ground around the edges of Wufei’s prostate while Dekim held the child’s head still. Slowly, Dermail lowered himself onto Wufei’s face, reaching back to feel until he knew his own entrance was lined up perfectly with the boy’s mouth.

Wufei watched in absolute horror and true disgust that was lost behind the expression of lust that he wore with each thrust Tubarov made inside of him. “N-no!” he managed to screech before Dekim had his head still and forced him to look at Dermail’s backside. 

“Shut up, slut. Lesson one of your training was that we are your masters and have every claim to your body,” Dekim growled into Wufei’s ear before running his tongue around the inside of the shell. “Lesson two is going to be that you are to please us however we want, whenever we want. Now lick it.”

“W-what?!” Wufei spluttered. “No! Never, it’s-” The boy was cut off by Tubarov thrusting right against his prostate. At the wide gasp the boy gave, Dermail decided that now would be as good of a time as ever and sat down on Wufei’s face, his hairy flesh contrasting with Wufei’s smooth skin. Wufei gagged at the taste as well as the fact that he had hair everywhere now, covering his face and in his mouth. 

“Lick it,” Dekim repeated, taking a nipple and twisting it to make Wufei howl. Let the others pleasure the brat, he was going to force Wufei to obey him with pain. When Wufei continued to give muffled objections, Dekim gave a low snarl and stormed to a nearby cabinet. Wufei could hear him rustling around for a moment before he returned. Dekim took Wufei’s penis in hand and stabbed a urethral plug into the hole. Wufei screamed hard against Dermail’s anus, thrashing as much as he could in objection. Dekim looked on with cold eyes. “I see we have a significant amount of work to do with you, slave. When Duke Dermail wants you to perform analinguis on him, you do so immediately. That goes for all of us and whatever we want. Analinguis, fellatio, and especially sex.” Tubarov gave a perfectly timed thrust and groan at that. “Now get busy.”

Wufei hesitantly extended his tongue towards Dermail, but the instant that it made contact he retched and had to withdraw it. The sudden tightness in his body drew a shout from Tubarov as his orgasm took over, flooding Wufei with another man’s semen. Dekim shoved his thumb inside of Wufei the instant that Tubarov pulled out to keep it inside. Rage building higher and higher, he took his place between the boy’s legs and gave a swift thrust to penetrate him to his base in one go. Wufei shrieked in agony but was given no moment to rest. Dekim immediately started pounding into him as Dermail ground down onto his face with angry determination, more frustrated now than anything. Realizing that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted, he rose up off of Wufei and moved back to where Dekim was. He surprised Wufei by laying down on his back next to the boy, eyes on Dekim. 

“Put him on me,” Dermail ordered.

“I’m not done,” Dekim grunted as he continued to thrust roughly into the child. Tubarov put a hand on Dekim’s, which was enough to get his attention.

“I know. Let’s both use our unruly little brat at once.” Dermail’s suggestion confused Wufei but set off a light in Dekim’s eyes. He roughly pulled out of Wufei and picked the boy up unceremoniously, one thumb shoving inside of him immediately to keep the semen in. He grabbed Dermail’s dick and pegged Wufei on it while keeping his thumb in the boy. He was somewhat pleased to hear Wufei’s screams becoming more subdued, though Dekim made a mental note to keep an eye on the child to make sure he didn’t pass out. After Dermail had worked in a few thrusts, Dekim tugged at Wufei’s entrance with his thumb (eliciting a fresh shrills cream) and shoved himself back inside. The two men were an incredibly tight fit inside of the fourteen-year-old’s abused hole, but Dekim was determined. He thrust and moved his hips in a steady pace and was stunned when he suddenly felt Wufei relax.

Dekim looked up to Wufei’s face and scowled. 

“The little cunt passed out!” 

“WHAT?!” Dermail shouted. He thrust up inside of Wufei in the hopes of inciting a reaction but the boy only flopped with the momentum. Dekim snarled and ripped out of the child, grabbing him off of Dermail and slamming Wufei to the floor.

“Enough.” Septum stood and walked over, picking the battered boy up and putting him over his shoulder. Semen and blood dripped freely from Wufei as Dekim drew himself up to his full height before Septum and Dermail rose to follow suit. “We will get nothing else out of him if we destroy him now. You’re angry and Tubarov is drunk off of sex with a child, so I will take him.”

“And do what?” Dermail asked snidely. “Fuck him yourself?”

Rolling his eyes, Septum sighed. “Our pet needs to be trained and none of you will do it. You two would rather fuck him into the grave and Tubarov-”

“-is Tubarov,” Dekim finished, seeing Septum’s point now. “Very well, Septum, train the child. Let’s see what you can do.”

Smirking, Septum patted Wufei’s backside where it sat on his shoulder. It was already a mix of red, yellow, blue, and grey from his rough breaking in and it was still bleeding freely. Adjusting Wufei, Septum headed for the door. “You’ll be pleased. Within the matter of a few months, he will be markedly better.”

“Let’s hope,” Dermail snorted as the pair left. “Too pretty to outright kill.”


	2. Abeyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after his assault, Wufei is given a description of what his future holds at Romefeller.

When Wufei woke again, it was to the feeling of frigid water being thrown upon him. He gasped and flinched hard and was greeted with the most severe pain he had ever felt coursing through his body. A scream welled up inside of him but was cut off by two fingers being shoved into his mouth. Looking up frantically, Wufei froze when he saw Septum looking down at him calmly.

“About time you woke up,” the general spoke softly but loud enough for Wufei to clearly hear. “I was getting bored of watching you thrash and moan. So you were close to 01, hm?” Icy fear shot up into Wufei’s chest at that- what had he said in his sleep?! His emotions must have shown in his eyes for Septum snorted. “Good riddance- that one was beyond annoying. Sticking his nose in where it didn’t belong to fire his gun. Dekim should have certainly chosen a better model.”

Rage flared up inside of Wufei at that. “Dekim?! What did Dekim have to do with-”

A stinging slap echoed throughout the room as Wufei’s face reddened where it had been forced to the side. “You will call him ‘Master Barton’, slave,” Septum coolly informed Wufei. “You have no right to use our names without proper titles and you’d do well to remember that. As for what he had to do with the dead rat, that’s none of your concern. All you need to concern yourself with is whatever I want you to do.”

“And what is that?” Wufei asked defensively. 

Instead of answering, Septum walked over to a table and picked up a heavy metal collar. Wufei could see some sort of filigree welded onto it as well as two thick O-rings. His captor walked back to him and merely gazed at the boy a moment before using his booted foot to push Wufei back against the floor. When the boy grunted at the contact, Septum was immediately over him and affixing the collar around his neck. Wufei struggled until he heard the click of the lock and looked up into the vicious eyes above him with shock.

“Come to terms with your position, first,” Septum murmured to him. “I’m going to be training you in it, little Wufei. You’re my prize since Treize was my burden. I loathe that I must share you with the other three, but they’re… well, they rule this world too.”

“You mean they’re your equals,” Wufei corrected him with a sneer. He’d seen the look Septum had had when he’d changed his words and decided to play right on it. It seemed to work to judge by the vicious slap that he received in response. 

“My god, you are an annoying cunt as well as fucking stupid,” Septum snarled down at Wufei. “L5 really was full of inbred morons. I’m actually delighted that those degenerates self-destructed. Saved me work.” The man actually laughed at the unbridled rage that came across Wufei’s face and entered into his actions as he started fighting again.

“Bastard! You killed my home, my people!” Wufei screeched in fury as he struggled against the hand that still held him down by the collar. “You won’t make me break that easily- their spirit fills me!”

Septum threw his head back to laugh at that, sitting on Wufei’s stomach to hold him down as he did. The weight of the man was too much and Wufei felt himself unable to breathe and running out of air. “My god, do you hear yourself, you fool? You sound like a terrible movie protagonist, probably something out of one of your chink films.”

The racial slur only served to fuel Wufei’s rage and he spat up at Septum. The resulting slap that he received stunned him so hard that he was unaware of what was happening. When Wufei came to again, he was on his stomach with Septum deep inside of him, thrusting hard. A sharp scream started in his throat but was cut off with a jerk of the collar. “That’s right, panface, try to scream. No one will save you. Three of your allies are dead and one is in a whorehouse. And that Peacecraft fool will be dead in no time, not that he was ever your ally.”

Wufei cut his eyes away, not wanting Septum to see him agree. He’d never trusted Zechs, and considering that their downfall had come while trying to put Zechs down and stop him from destroying the earth… The man held no good places in Wufei’s heart. He endured Septum’s pleasure with soft whimpers and groans, body shuddering when it took in the man’s seed. Wufei hated how easily his body accepted its fate, feeling arousal at being handled like this even when everything in him railed against it. He had no honor left at this point save for how hard he clung to his beliefs and moral code. Well, truth be told his moral code was screaming that he rise up and kill this man, but there was following your beliefs and being goddamned stupid. If he killed Septum, then there were three others to take his place as well as an entire castle of guards that would be after his blood. Sighing, Wufei let his body relax in a semblance of defeat that only served to accentuate the pain radiating from his loins. He hissed but did nothing else.

Septum felt as well as saw the defeat from Wufei and grinned. “Starting to learn, then. Good.” The general stood and put himself back into his clothing while leaving Wufei on the stone floor to leak fluids. “Here’s your situation, slave.” He ticked each item off on a finger. “You’ve lost the war. Three out of the other four of your allies are dead. The other survivor is a prisoner to a whorehouse where I know he’ll be very wanted. You have no mobile suits. You’re branded deeply to show just what and who you are, should anyone not know. You’ve lost your hair, which I hear is a big dishonor among chinks like you. You’re wearing an iron collar marking you as Romefeller property. Your body, once virginal I might add,” Septum added a vicious grin at that, “has been defiled by four men, and two of them were at the same time… My, that’s eight things against you, little Chang. There will be more once Tubarov gets his perverted little hands on you, I’m sure, but until then, my, I’m running out of fingers.”

Despair coiled in Wufei’s stomach the more Septum spoke and his feelings of self-loathing increased at each ticked off item. Each new thing felt fresh when that voice spoke it out loud and made him flinch a touch. What would his family say about him now? Absolute crushing defeat and the feeling of abandonment flooded Wufei’s entire being when he realized the answer. They would abandon him, disown him, and probably even remotely destruct his Gundam if it still stood. His name of Chang would be stripped as would his title as heir to the Long clan, reducing him to a nobody. Unwelcome in space and on earth, unable to do business with anyone who worked with his clan in any way, shape, or form, he would have been utterly cast out. Wufei looked down to his hands, which had once been soft and well-cared for. They were calloused now from the war and wouldn’t be able to hold a brush the way they once had. The books that Wufei had once read would be smudged in his hands not to mention outright defiled. What use did a soldier have with poetry about flowers and justice when he had seen that no such thing existed.

‘So I was right’, Wufei thought bitterly. ‘There is no such thing as justice. You believed in it so passionately, Meilan, and were ready to become a Gundam pilot to fight for it, and DID die for it, yet it was all for nothing in the end. I didn’t want to be proven right this way.’

Septum noticed the change in his captive’s body and was curious, at least in the way he would wonder what had upset his hounds. That wasn’t entirely true, since Septum held his hounds higher than Wufei. Hm, now there was a thought… He imagined Wufei tied down in his kennels with his studs taking turns with him and wasn’t surprised at all by the return of his arousal. That would be his next lesson in humility, then. Chang was below the dogs and would need to be reminded about his place. Maybe Septum would invite the other three to watch. For now, he paced around Wufei, who was still staring at his hands.

“You grew quiet, little Chang,” the man noted. “What’s going through that tiny heathen brain of yours, I wonder? Does it have room for thought? Do you think in proper english or that gibberish monkey speak?” The demeaning racist questions flowed so easily from Septum that Wufei was stunned past anger. He just said them so easily, believed them so casually, that it was flooring. How did one just say things like that? Looking up at the man, Wufei’s face still showed his offense at the language along with his incredulity. Septum saw it and had to chuckle. “What, did I hit on something, or are you concerned about the language I use? It’s true, though, you Chinese are lesser beings and always have been. Only good for hard work that no self-respecting man would do and for being whores used in porn.”

“Enough already.” Wufei fought his body and stood, staggering a little but keeping himself upright and glaring evenly at Septum. His sudden change in attitude had stunned Septum into silence and stillness, making him only able to stare at the boy in shock. “Just because I’m not in a mobile suit, or I don’t have my sword, that doesn’t mean that I can’t kill you, you worthless pile of offal. I’ve killed men bigger than you, I faced Treize without flinching, I watched Heero die nobly at the hands of cowards, and I walked in here with my honor intact, despite what you say.”

Septum barked a laugh. “How was that intact, slut?”

Not even flinching this time at the pejorative term, Wufei kept his head high. “Because I wasn’t dragged away. I didn’t yell and scream. I didn’t beg for my freedom or try to make a deal with you foul creatures. I walked inside of my own accord and I even walked to your chamber on my own. The guards were thoroughly unneeded.”

“That’s not honor, you fool,” Septum countered with a snort. “You’d be dead otherwise.”

“Believe what you will. I am still a man of my homeland and will not bow to you or yours.” Wufei’s eyes burned brightly in his defiance of the man before him and the foundation which held his life in their hands.

Septum started to laugh, softly at first before throwing his head back to howl loudly. “Oh, you pathetic wretch! You’re no honorable man, you’re a cunt for our pleasure and NOTHING else! Believe whatever you want for now, but we’re going to change that empty little mind of yours. Dekim will greatly enjoy breaking you physically, but that mind of yours is mine. I’m going to show you that your life and happiness hinges on my will and nothing more.”

“And what of the other three?” Wufei sneered. “You say Dekim, oh excuse me Master Dekim,” he amended with great sarcasm, “will break my body, Tubarov will do who knows what to me, and then there’s Dermail-”

Wufei was cut off by a hard punch to his gut that he honestly hadn’t seen coming. One moment Septum was standing calmly before him, the next his fist was embedded into Wufei’s stomach and making him gasp and see stars as he fell to a knee. 

“You have to be the most stupid thing I have ever met,” Septum commented. “Dekim isn’t the only one you call master. Master Septum, Master Dekim or Barton depending on his will, Master Dermail, and Master Tubarov are what you call us. Tubarov may end up having you call him something else, but that’s at his discretion and his alone, hear me? You play at being almighty, as though you were still inside of your Gundam, but you saw it explode like the worthless shit it was. Mobile suits made out of gundanium fighting against ones of steel and titanium… and you call us weak. That has to be the most cowardly thing I’ve ever seen.” Wufei swallowed a bit at that- it was something he’d often thought himself. “You must be useless and weak to resort to things like that. Now, I am in charge of your training. Let me reiterate that from earlier, I am in charge of you. I own you, you are mine. If you disobey me, there will be consequences that get worse and worse, but I shall not kill you. Your hide is useful to us alive. Just remember, little Chang…” Septum leaned in until his face was right in from of Wufei’s. “Your little hole has yet to experience true agony. We have an entire army that would adore a shot at you, as well as other things you haven’t even dreamed of. I will be happy to use all of it should you be defiant.”

Wufei’s mind was stuck at the thought of the Alliance raping him, one after the other in an unending line. Well, it would be a pile, really, as they swarmed him. He swallowed and nodded, head bowing with the return of his fear. What was going to happen?

“Excellent. Now let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good for you, Wufei! You tell that slimy bastard what for. Also, something I've been thinking since holy shit someone's bookmarked this, if you guys want to see anything in particular happen to Wufei, leave a comment and I'll likely do it. Just as a note, I absolutely don't hate Wufei. Actually he's the character I feel closest to out of everyone. Confusing, yes, but trust me. I think I've explained this on my tumblr. If you'd like a better explanation, let me know in the comments.


	3. Twisting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendrils start working their way into Wufei's mind from the outside.

“Wufei.”

The voice was soft and golden, full of comfort and strength. It echoed as from a great distance but came clearly to Wufei’s ears as if it were right next to him. He slid his eyes open and was surprised to find that he was suffering no pain whatsoever. Sitting up, Wufei braced himself, but the pain was still absent. 

“Wufei.”

There was that voice again. Wufei began walking towards the sound through the haze that surrounded him, wanting to get close to it to bask in the comfort it promised.

“I am here,” he called softly, wanting it to speak to him again. “Where are you?”

“You have to run.”

Confusion curled through Wufei’s mind as he walked through the haze. “Run? Why should I do that? No one is here. Where are you? You sound familiar. Please show me your face.”

He didn’t see an exact face, but Wufei did see a bright flash of a blue eye that was so familiar that it hurt. “Treize!” he called desperately, running towards the sight now. “I’m coming!”

“Do not seek me out, Wufei,” the voice murmured softly. Now that he’d seen the eye, Wufei could easily identify it as Treize’s golden tones. He hadn’t heard them in months and they coursed over his being like cool water. “You are already in grave peril as it is. To seek me out would surely mark you for death.”

Laughter bubbled up inside of Wufei as he ran. “Treize, I am already dead! The life I live now is that of a nightmare. With you, it would surely be better. I am coming for you, Treize. I knew that you were alive.”

Wufei felt his joy mount higher and higher as he got closer to where he felt Treize to be- there was his freedom, a way away from Romefeller forever. He crossed an invisible threshold and suddenly-

Darkness overtook him with the sound of screams. 

Eyes snapping open in shock, Wufei looked around him with wild eyes as fire seared into his skin. He jerked his arms and legs but found them tied down to the wall he was mounted on. The scent of burning flesh reached his nose as the pain continued to crescendo to a white-hot peak until Wufei nearly passed out again.

“He’s going under again-”  
“No he’s not.” Dekim’s gravelly voice raked across Wufei’s ears before the cooling brand was ripped from his skin. Black eyes snapped open with a fresh scream to stare into Dekim’s beady blue eyes that were rife with cruelty. “See? He’s wide awake.”

Wufei looked around wildly while rapidly panting in fear and pain. He was in a room filled with various instruments of torture, but the thing that stood out to him the most was the burning stove with iron pokers resting inside heating up. The brand that had been pressed to his skin was put back into the coals with a hiss and a fresh burst of burning flesh scent that nearly made Wufei vomit. He scrambled mentally to hold onto his dream but it was falling through his hands like sand with only Treize’s warning staying with him. Run? How could he possibly run now?

“Is he done yet?” Septum stood at the door with a bored expression. Still facing Wufei, Dekim’s expression fell from cruel glee to exasperation before settling on a somewhat neutral face. 

“Yes, the brand is set.” Dekim informed him. One of the tending servants went to apply a salve to soothe the brand but the elder Barton slapped it out of his hands. “What do you think you’re doing? This thing is to suffer, not be relieved. The more pain it feels, the better.”

Septum scowled as he crossed the room. “And if his leg gangrenes because of it, Dekim? What then? I don’t want a one-legged pet.”

“Oh what does it matter if it has legs or not? If we have to drag it about, so be it.” Dekim eyed Wufei thoughtfully at the idea of amputation, especially with the pain it could cause the boy. Terror mounted in the exposed and helpless youth until Septum actually moved between him and Dekim. 

“No. I will not have him damaged that badly. Beat him, brand him, scar him, whatever you want. But you are not removing his limbs. You share him with the three of us and you would do well to remember that.”

Wufei could only stare at the back of Septum as he was, essentially, protected. Why? Why was Septum protecting him like this? And WHY did he feel grateful to the man? He shuddered in his chains at the realization that he was safer in Septum’s care than Dekim’s and he hated that thought deeply. The fact that it seemed to be the truth, however, scared him even more than the hatred burned. As if sensing Wufei’s confusion, Septum looked over his shoulder at the boy with a knowing expression. 

“Let him down and take him to my quarters,” he ordered. “Someone at least needs to take some sort of care of him.”

“You’re spoiling it, Septum,” Dekim stated distastefully. “It’s not here for us to spoil-”

“He is here for us to do whatever we wish with!” Septum snarled while rounding back to Dekim. “You don’t seem to have much of a problem with what Tubarov does with him, now, do you? So why do you complain about my actions? Is it because you see me as being merciful?”

Sneering, Dekim didn’t back down. “Tubarov isn’t trying to coddle it. He’s instituting his own brand of torture on the brat and that’s fine with me. You’re treating it like it’s a treasure. Are you going soft in our victory, Septum?”

The proud general straightened his shoulders and went still. That stillness frightened Wufei and made him wonder if he was about to be hurt to prove a point. He steeled himself for it just in case. “Barton, what I do to this boy is really no one’s business. We all do with him what we want with the agreement that we don’t kill him without it being approved by the other three. I am not soft and I never have been. I am trying to preserve our toy’s life for as long as I can so that we can get the most out of it. If you want to kill or maim something, we have more slaves to soothe your wicked pleasures.”

Wufei almost scoffed at Septum talking about wicked pleasures, that coming from the man who had raped his virginity away so brutally, but he wanted no attention called to himself personally. He could only watch, perplexed still, as the general fought for him against a man who viewed himself as Septum’s equal. But no, Wufei realized suddenly, Dekim Barton was not Septum’s equal. He was not in Romefeller at all, so why was he even there? Did he have something that they could benefit from, perhaps? There was some arrangement there that Wufei didn’t know about but now had him heavily curious.

Seemingly done with the argument, Septum returned his attention to Wufei and gestured for the attendants to free him. They steadied him on his feet before releasing Wufei to his full weight. Searing pain shot up his leg immediately, making him cry out and waver, only to be caught by Septum. Wufei looked up in surprise to see his face looking down almost softly at him. The general escorted him out and down the corridor towards his room, waiting until they were alone before speaking.

“I am the only one here that you can rely on, little Chang. As you have seen, Dekim seeks to abuse and torture you. Dermail has no particular interest in you beyond what your body can immediately offer, so I have little doubt that he would neglect your overall health. And Tubarov… Well.”

Licking his lips, Wufei took the opportunity that he saw before him. “What… what is he going to do to me? I keep hearing you speak of it, but…”

Septum, for once, did not lash out in violence for Wufei speaking without permission. He sighed softly and glanced at the boy. “Maybe it’s best that you don’t know. In this case, the unknown is your ally more than the known. Do not misunderstand, pet. I know very well what he plans. I have heard him tell us numerous times. I don’t object because it won’t harm you overall.”  
“Why do you care?” Wufei dared. Septum smiled with a soft chuckle.

“I told you, little Chang. I am your protector. I am your lifeline. You are mine before you are theirs, whether they know or agree with it or not. I have waited too long to have you in my hands, and now that I do, I am not letting you go, nor am I letting you get hurt like that.” Sensing Wufei’s unease, he continued. “That’s not to say that I won’t have to discipline you if you get out of line, because I will. You’ve seen that yourself. Just be my good little boy and you shall be safe while in my hands. You will get food and comfort. I will, of course, still use you for my pleasure, but I will make the effort to cause you pleasure from it.”

Wufei was in shock from Septum’s words. What was he saying now? He was safe with this man suddenly? His mind raced with the possibilities of what he could mean, but he just became more and more confused. He unconsciously took a step closer to Septum as they walked, head lowered in thought. The man was potentially right- he had just protected him from Dekim, after all, and it wasn’t like Wufei had many other options. He had yet to see how Dermail would treat him, but if Septum was right about him, too, then it would just be a matter of physically pleasuring him and then being sent away. Wufei’s nose wrinkled a bit at the thought but otherwise he remained neutral. If that was the worst thing that happened with Dermail, then Wufei counted himself lucky.

Their sudden arrival back at Septum’s quarters roused Wufei out of his thinking. He was led inside and found himself feeling relief at being there. That was new- why was he relieved? Looking around, Wufei noted that he knew where things were here, he knew where he was “allowed” to be, and he even saw his pile of blankets still on the floor. That… 

As if in a trance, Wufei went to the pile and carefully curled up in them. His leg stung still, so he left that sticking out. Immediately, his body relaxed at the familiarity and the smell of him trapped in the blankets. He heard Septum approaching behind him but didn’t react this time.

“Well, this is a surprise, little Chang,” the older man murmured to him. “You went straight to your nest… I’d say that’s worthy of being called a good boy.” Chills went through Wufei’s body that were in no way negative. He found himself perking up at that and looked behind him at Septum almost shyly. “Yes, you. Good boy, little Chang, for going to your bed without a fight. You’re learning well. Dekim may want you to fight so that he can abuse you, but I am enjoying this obedient side of you. You can eat with me tonight, I think.”

Why did that make him so excited?


End file.
